


Skyhold Interludes: Book Club

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Book Club, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: Inquisitor Fenrir Lavellan stumbles across a book club one night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a fluffy piece of fluff for my Inquisitor Fenrir Lavellan. I was inspired by a friend to write this. I may add other chapters to expand on the development of the Skyhold book club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited and updated 6/18/2019

**

Fenrir Lavellan walked through the great hall of Skyhold, tipsy and making a meandering line towards his door.

It had been a long day and he just finished celebrating with Bull and the Chargers in the Herald’s Rest. What they were celebrating seemed immaterial at the moment and had been forgotten after the third drink or so.

The great hall was empty, the scaffolding casting shadows from the moonlight streaming through the high window. Fenrir’s footsteps echoed in the cavernous space.

He passed by Varric’s make-shift desk by the fireplace, some of his notes scattered across the table. Fenrir flipped through a few, smiling at the ‘mundane’ nature of the correspondence. No doubt they were in code. Fenrir didn’t think it was possible for Varric to write a boring word unless it was hiding something interesting.

He noticed that the stack of letters from the Merchant’s guild was still there, bigger than he remembered it and all still unopened. He smirked at it. Varric kept saying he should just throw them in the fire, but so far, he hadn’t. Perhaps Fenrir should arrange a bonfire before the letters took over the whole table.

He shook his head, still pleasantly fuzzy from the drinks, and shuffled on down the hall towards his rooms. As he passed the door to Josephine’s office, he heard voices. He sighed and shifted, debating what to do.

_Do I go in? If the advisors are working this late, I can’t just go off to bed, can I?_

Feeling the weight of the responsibility and duty, he squared his shoulders as best he could and reluctantly opened the door.

_Might as well get this over with. If I help, perhaps we can all get to bed before sunrise._

When Fenrir walked in, he was shocked. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but his mind froze for a moment, processing what he was seeing. It was definitely not what he was expecting.

In the ambassador’s room, he saw before him, in various states of sprawling comfort around the fireplace, Lady Josephine Montilyet, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, and Dorian Pavus. Each had a book in hand and a glass of wine and they were arguing about something.

“No! That is ridiculous! Guardsman Avery is the best match for her!” Cassandra said passionately, her normal armor missing, relaxed in a way Fenrir had never seen her before.

“But consider the attractive and mysterious Comte Delancey!” Dorian countered, his cheeks visibly red, an easy smile on his face.

“I think they are both so romantic! How will the Knight-Captain choose?” Josephine gushed, playing ambassador even now.

As the door banged shut behind Fenrir, his grip having let go at the unexpected sight, the gathered group whipped around. Dorian almost spilled his wine.

“Herald! I mean, Inquisitor! We were just-” Cassandra started, rising up and almost tripping over the blanket she had across her lap. Her cheeks were rapidly darkening into a deep pink flush.

“Fenrir! What a surprise!” Dorian chimed at the same time, his smile genuine and inviting.

“Inquisitor Lavellan! We didn’t expect…” Josephine exclaimed as well, smoothing her skirt.

Fenrir’s mind finally caught up with him and he realized what was happening, he realized what books they were reading.

_I remember Josephine suggesting a book club, but I had no idea it was actually happening…This is the best night ever!_

Not able to resist, he let his voice drop into a pout. “Having a secret book club? Without me?” He schooled his featured into a dejected mask, sighing. But he could barely keep the grin from his face.

“We didn’t mean to-” Josephine started at the dame time Dorian said, “Fenrir, of course you are welcome-” just as Cassandra, who had managed to untangle herself from the blanket said, “We had no idea you would be interested-”

Fenrir raised his hand, silencing them with the motion. He slowly walked into their cozy circle, fighting to keep his expression serious, to keep his ears from twitching.

He looked to each of them and said, “I guess there is only one thing to do…” The three watched intently, “is to have you catch me up on all the drama.” He let the grin he was holding back cover his face, as he all but threw himself next to Dorian, stealing his wineglass. “Who is sleeping with who? Have there been any duels? Public declarations of love? Tell me all the tidbits and tawdry details?”

The others were slightly shocked at the sudden change in the Inquisitor’s demeanor, but quickly recovered. Cassandra blushed and stammered out a reply. “Are you sure you want to know? This is rather…smutty literature.”

“Of course! I had Varric write the latest issue. It’s about time I actually learned what they are all about.” Fenrir said, taking a sip of his stolen wine.

“They are very romantic!” Josephine gushed.

“They are quite horrible little things, but somehow still enjoyable.” Dorian said, plucking his wine glass back from Fenrir with his left hand, lifting Fenrir’s hand to his lips with his right hand, placing a kiss to it. This early in their relationship, this was a rare show of physical affection from him. Dorian the more shy of the two in public. Or in this case, semi-public.

“If you would like, Inquisitor, you could borrow my copy of the first book.” Cassandra suggested, the blush still present, but fading.

“An excellent idea, Cassandra! But until then, what have I missed?” He asked.

“Well, Fenrir, the roguishly handsome and secretive Comte Delancey has just propositioned, the most deliciously salacious way, the Knight-Captain-” Dorian started to explain.

“Dorian! You cannot start there! With the Comte, really!” Cassandra interjected, sitting back down and grabbing her book. “It all starts with the brave and commanding Knight-Captain.”

Fenrir snuggled against Dorian’s side and listened as his three friends explained, amidst a few arguments, the story of Swords and Shields thus far. It didn’t really make that much sense, but it was entertaining all the same.

Fenrir couldn’t think of a better way to spend the rest of his night.


	2. Skyhold Interludes: Book Club - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir attends a book club and various shenanigans take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to add to this. Again, just a bunch of fluff. (edited and updated 6/18/2019)

Fenrir had just returned from the Exalted Plains with Dorian, Bull, and Sera. They had managed to clear out most of the ramparts, they just needed Cullen’s men to rebuild the bridge and they could find the missing troops.

_You would think Dorian would have been more interested, with all the undead. Apparently if he didn’t make them, he doesn’t like them. Who knew?_

They had even come across a clan of Dalish elves and helped them with a few things. They didn’t really have time to run errands for them, but old habits die hard.

Though, if Fenrir never had to chase another golden halla again, that would be great by him. He was raised on Halla, learning to ride them before he could walk, but that freaking Halla was a slippery bastard. Still, they had garnered goodwill with the clan and helped Fenrir feel more at home than he had in a while. He missed his clan, his cousin…

As he finished his report at the War Table, Josephine slipped him a note. In beautiful calligraphy, he read:

_Please join us for an evening of Literary Discussion_

_20 Bells_

_The Office of Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Skyhold_

_Refreshments will be provided_

Fenrir had to cough to hide his laugh, but quickly recovered.

_“Literary discussion” indeed._

Cullen did not seem to catch the exchange, but Leliana was giving him a knowing look.

  _Of course she would know about it. Can’t hide anything from the Spymaster._

Fenrir slipped the invitation into his pocket, nodding to Leliana, and listened as the advisors explained, in great detail, the status of the Inquisition. They asked for his input on several matters, notably about preparations for the Western Approach. Hawke and Stroud were already scouting and he would need to follow after them soon.

Their meeting finished, Fenrir went to find Dorian. He loved to decompress with him after long meetings, their bantering taking his mind off of things for a while.

_I should take a bath while I have the chance…but there is no reason not to invite Dorian along…and we could have dinner in my quarters…yes, that will be perfect._

The evening promised to be an enjoyable one all around.

**

In between the travels and questing across Thedas, Fenrir had managed to finish the first four installments of Swords and Shields. He had to agree with Dorian that they really were awful, but there was just something about them…maybe is was the surprisingly good smut.

Dorian eagerly accepted his invitation for mutual bathing and dining. They only soaked half the floor during their…bathing. After dressing, dinner was spent discussing the new acquisitions to the library and Dorian’s opinions on the new scholars that had begun to flock to Skyhold. Dorian was a bit miffed at how crowded the library was getting.

Fenrir soothed him, sitting on his lap and kissing him, whispering promises to expand the library as soon as possible. Dorian responded by starting to undue Fenrir’s vest, muttering about bribery and far too forward elves. Fenrir laughed, starting to unbuckle one of Dorian’s many buckles.

_Why does he need so many? Creators…_

Before they could get too far, a messenger arrived to remind them of their meeting.

Dorian almost dropped Fenrir onto the ground, in his rush to separate himself from the Inquisitor. He straightened his buckles and combed through his hair with his fingers, trying to look nonchalant. Dorian, for all his blustering and flirtations, was still nervous about showing open affection and ‘tarnishing’ Fenrir’s reputation.

Fenrir couldn’t care less, but he kept his physical displays of affections for when they were alone, for Dorian’s sake.

After answering the messenger, Fenrir straightened his own clothing, then led them down to the great hall. Well, he did pull Dorian in for another kiss on the second landing, murmuring promises that they would continue what they started later.

They made it to Josephine’s office without further incident and found Cassandra and Josephine already in attendance. There were little cakes and sandwiches, as well as four bottles of wine. Dorian set about inspecting the labels immediately.

“My dear ambassador! You have impeccable taste!” He declared, pouring a glad for himself and Fenrir. “It must have cost a fortune to get this vintage this far south!”

“Really, it was nothing. The Royal Court of Antiva sent the Inquisition several bottles and I had been waiting for a special occasion.” Josephine explained, modestly.

“And our book club is a special occasion?” Fenrir asked, taking his glass from Dorian.

“Amatus! Do not question the lady! This is a very special occasion.”

“Of course, how foolish of me.” Fenrir smirked.

Cassandra made a disgruntled noise.

“If you are quite finished, we have much to discuss.” Cassandra had a modest glass of wine, but she did have several of the small frilly cakes on her plate.

“Indeed. I have many thoughts on the matter!” Fenrir said, settling on the couch next to Dorian. “Now, about the Viscount…”

**

“It is terribly unfair for the Viscount to berate her so! The Knight-Captain was given an impossible task and she almost succeeded!” Cassandra exclaimed.

“But it did set up that saucy scene with Guardsman Avery.” Dorian pointed out.

“It was rather-” Fenrir started, but was interrupted by a quickly descending elf.

“My goodness!” Josephine exclaimed.

“What’s on then? This where all the cakes went?” Sera dropped from the rafters. How she got there, no one but Sera knew. _I really should ask her about that later…_ Sera grabbed one of the cakes. “What you doin’ anyways, all secret like?” She plopped herself down beside Cassandra.

Fenrir smiled wickedly. “Book club, Sera. Want to join?”

“Lovely.” Dorian said, taking a large drink of wine and rolling his eyes.

“A what? Book club? Why’d I want to do some posh thing like that? You daft?” She rolled her eyes as well, grabbing another cake, and looking at the cover of Cassandra’s book, snorting. “And these books, tried them, not great.”

Indignant, Cassandra rebuffed her comment. “Just because you do not appreciate them does not mean they are not great, Sera!”

“Whatever. I thought you might be doing something interesting. With Quizzy here, I thought it would be good. But this is boring.” Sera stood and stretched, before grabbing up a bunch of frilly cakes and running out the door. “Bye!!!”

“And you like her, Amatus.” Dorian said, without any real heat to his voice.

_He likes her too, for all his complaining._

“She’s fun, Dorian. Different, but fun.” Fenrir said.

Josephine sighed, looking at the tray. “She took all the red velvet cakes.”

**

“But do you think the Knight-Captain will accept his proposal?” Josephine asked.

“She would not! Guardsman Avery would be heartbroken!” Cassandra exclaimed.

Fenrir had to smile at his friend’s passion. It was a side he loved seeing.

“But think of the-” Dorian was cut off as the door banged open. The four of them turned to see Commander Cullen walking through the door, rubbing his neck and holding a stack of papers. He froze when he looked up at the group.

“Ah, good evening. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was just heading to the war table.” He shifted uncomfortably. He obviously was not expecting to see anyone.

“Commander! Just who we need, an outside, unbiased opinion. Please join us!” Dorian said, rising from his seat and gesturing to Cullen.

“Yes, Commander, please join us.” Josephine said graciously, ever the perfect host. She moved over on her couch, making room for him. Dorian guided a shocked Cullen to the seat, before settling back down beside Fenrir.

“Of course, if you need assistance, I will do what I can.” Cullen said, shifting his papers, but more at ease, now that he was being asked for advice.

_Oh, if only he knew…_

“We desperately need your opinion, Commander.” Fenrir said, furiously flipping through his copy of the book. Once he found the page, he handed it to Cullen. “Please, if you could read this aloud, I think it would help us get a better picture of the situation.”

Cullen looked skeptical.

“We shouldn’t bother the Commander with this.” Cassandra said, a blush starting to gather.

“Nonsense! He is just the one we need.” Dorian countered, playing along with Fenrir. “Please, read for us.”

“If you think it will help.” Cullen said, clearing his throat.

_The Knight-Captain marched in front of the Comte, not daring to look back at him. They made it to her office and she threw open the door._

_“How dare you talk to me in such a way in front of my men!” She exclaimed, turning to glare at Comte Delancey. She found that he was closing the door behind him._

_“My dear knight-captain, I did not mean to cause a problem.” He approached her, like a cat. “I merely wanted to convey my feelings.” His hand rose to cup her cheek._

Cullen’s brow started to crinkle, but he didn’t stop reading. Fenrir was fighting to contain his delight, his ears starting to twitch.

_She knew she should push him away, but his blue eyes were holding her in place, tempting her, seducing her._

_The Comte drew closer, his other hand wrapping around her waist. He raised her chin and without another word, ravished her lips with passionate kisses, her breasts-_

Cullen paused and scanned the rest of the page, his cheeks reddening as he realized what _exactly_ he was reading.

“Please continue, Commander, you read beautifully.” Josephine said, leaning forward.

“No! I mean…this is ridiculous.” Cullen all but threw the book back at Fenrir, standing up. “Excuse me, I should return to my office. Good night.” He fled the room, cheeks bright pink.

Fenrir and Dorian chuckled at his exit.

“You should not taunt the Commander.” Cassandra chastised.

“I wish he would have read more…” Josephine said wistfully.

“Our ambassador is right. Perhaps we can entice him back. I think the book is greatly improved with our dear Commander reading it.” Dorian said.

“Should I be jealous?” Fenrir asked, arching a brow at his lover playfully.

“While the Commander is magnificent, I am quite content with my current liaisons.” Dorian said. “Though we both know if he were interested in such things, I would be the one jealous of him. I remember how you flirted with him at Haven.”

_Liaisons, hmm._

“Don’t remind me.” Fenrir said, taking another drink of his wine. “Thought really, he was polite about the whole thing.” He tapped his glass. “And Dorian, you have nothing to worry about, I am quite content with our current ‘liaisons’ as well.” Fenrir leaned over and kissed Dorian’s cheek, making his love blush, but smile. When he looked back, both Cassandra and Josephine were looking away politely, but each failing to hide their own grins.

 _Bunch of romantics, the lot of us_. Fenrir thought.

“Maybe we should set Cullen up with someone. It could loosen him up a bit.” Fenrir suggested.

“Play matchmaker? Oh, I love it! There have been several letters from Orlais inquiring about him.” Josephine said, a bit louder than usual for her, the wine obviously affecting her.

“The Commander would not like an Orlesian. He is too Ferelden.” Cassandra said.

_But she isn’t dismissing the idea entirely. She really is a hopeless romantic._

Fenrir smiled fondly at her.

“The question is who, though. Has he shown any interest in anyone? There are undoubtably many interested parties for our Commander to choose from, but who does _he_ like?” Dorian said.

“Well, there is that new healer from Redcliffe…”

**

Some time passed and the group had come up with three viable options to set up the Commander with. In their increasingly tipsy states, they moved on to discussing possible matches for Warden Blackwall, when someone knocked.

Solas entered. “Ah, Lethallin, here you are. Sera mentioned you were here, in a round-a-bout way.”

“You were talking with Sera?” Fenrir asked.

That is surprising.

“Not as such. I found her setting up some kind of trap in the rotunda. When I asked her what she was doing, she said she was bored because the Inquisitor was doing boring things in the Ambassador’s office. She ran off afterwards. Apparently, I had ruined the surprise.” Solas clarified, not looking at all sorry to have ruined her surprise. “I was going to ask you about something, but I do not wish to intrude.”

“No intrusion! We were just discussing who would be a good match for our Commander and resident warden! Do you have any opinions?” Fenrir asked, gesturing wildly, bright eyed and expressive, his ears tinged pink from the wine.

Josephine let out a giggle, her face flushed. Cassandra was covering her face with her hand, muttering under her breath.

Solas took in the scene and various states of inebriation of the group.

“No, I think I will pass. It can wait until tomorrow, Inquisitor.” Solas said, a note of resigned disapproval in his voice.

“Maybe we should find someone for our grumpy hobo apostate.” Dorian whispered to Fenrir, but not actually that quietly.

Solas just let out a long-defeated sigh and bid the group good night, but he did take a few frilly cakes at Fenrir’s insistence, which seemed to mollify him a bit.

As the door closed behind Solas, Cole was suddenly there, sitting on the edge of Josephine’s couch.

“Friends, carefree, everything I needed, warmth, close to me. Why can’t it be like this more?” Cole said cryptically, his eyes hidden beneath his hat. “Love, understanding. I never thought to find this. Comrades and passion.”

“Hello, Cole. Do you want to join our discussion? We have room.” Fenrir asked, not able to fully process Cole’s words. Still, he was welcome to join their group.

“No. I don’t think so…no. Thank you. Lonely, secrets, pains from the past. You want to help. I think you can help. He likes long hair and soft words.” With that, Cole was gone, as quickly and mysteriously as he appeared.

The group sat in confused silence for a moment.

“Wait, which one? Cullen, Blackwall, or Solas?” Fenrir asked too late.

“I rarely understand Cole. He always speaks in riddles, somehow clear and obtuse at the same time.” Cassandra commented.

“Who?” Josephine asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Don’t worry about it, my dear.” Dorian said comfortingly. “Now, we were talking about out burly Warden…”

**

The bottles of wine now empty, they had discussed most of the people in Skyhold, gossiping about who should be together and who was rumored to already be together.

“I swear it! It’s true! I overheard the Orlesians in the hall say so and they always are the first to know, somehow!” Fenrir said.

Cassandra shook her head, the wine finally affecting her, slurring her speech slightly. “I never would have thought they would! Did you, Josephine?”

There was no answer and the other three turned to see Josephine asleep on her couch, her empty wine glass cradled in her hands, her face peaceful.

“I’m sure she knew before us. Leliana keeps her informed about all the best gossip.” Dorian said.

Two blusterous voices echoed in from the great hall, followed by a loud, gruff laugh.

“You’re shitting me!” Bull said, entering the office behind Varric.

“I tell you, it happened.” Varric said. The dwarf surveyed the unlikely scene before them. “Well, look here, Buttercup wasn’t lying.”

“Told you, Varric.” Bull said smugly. Varric passed him some coins.

“The tavern closed already?” Fenrir asked, rubbing his eyes, to focus on the new arrivals.

“Boss, first bell just rang. Cabot kicked us out.” Bull said, smirking.

“What is all this? Sera said something about a ‘boring posh club’ before she passed out under the table.” Varric asked.

“We are discussing your books, Varric! And other things…” Fenrir explained.

“Wait, which books?” He noticed Cassandra blushing and put two and two together. “While I am flattered couldn’t you at least read one of my good books?”

“I tried to convince them, but I was overruled. There is something about them. Especially when our Commander reads them aloud.” Dorian said.

“Wait, Curly is a part of this?”

“Briefly, and reluctantly.” Fenrir said. “I don’t think he is a fan.”

At that moment, Josephine let out a snort and shifted on her couch, mumbling a few words in Antivan. The noise shocked the group, such an unladylike sound coming from the ambassador.

“Gentlemen, I believe it is time for us to retire.” Cassandra said. She rose, only slightly swaying in place. She nodded to Dorian and Fenrir. “Until next time. Thank you for the enjoyable evening.” With an iron will, she walked a straight line out of the office. Avoiding eye contact with Varric.

“I think we scared the Seeker away.” Varric said.

“Unlikely. Even drunk, she could take us both out.” Bull said.

“True, Tiny, true.” Varric conceded.

“Perhaps it would be well for us to retire and let the ambassador sleep.” Dorian suggested. He and Fenrir stood, Fenrir putting a hand out to steady himself. Once the room stopped moving, he walked over and draped a throw over Josephine, removing the clutched glass and setting it on the table.

With that, they exited to the hall. Bull and Varric headed towards their rooms, heckling the pair as they left.

Dorian and Fenrir stumbled to the door to the tower, stopping to get their bearings once they reached it.

“Do you think that we-” Fenrir started to raise concerns about the ambassador, but he stopped when he saw the familiar purple cloak slipping into Josephine’s office. Leliana would look after her, better then they could, in their current state.

“What was that, Amatus?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Fenrir said, patting Dorian’s arm.

Trudging up the stairs, they stopped occasionally to rest and kiss. They managed to reach the room, before stripping each other and falling into the bed. Their drunken state left more…athletic endeavors out of the question for the night.

They didn’t really mind.

Fenrir snuggled close to Dorian’s warm chest, tangling their legs and kissing his forehead.

“I love you, Vhenan.”

“I…love you as well, Amatus.” The words were harder for Dorian to say, still new and unfamiliar, but no less true.

With a few more whispered words and kisses, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any interest in more chapters? Anyone else you would like to see interact with the Book Club?


	3. Skyhold Interludes: Book Club - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another book club meeting and an exchanging of gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited and updated 6/18/2019

Taken from the journals of Inquisitor Fenrir Lavellan:

“…the meeting of the book club today was a strange one. Leliana joined us, which was intimidating. Our lady spymaster is a force to be reckoned with and I am in constant awe of her (I am definitely not writing this in case she reads my journal – Hi, Leliana!). But truly, she was a nice addition to our group and we spent some time discussing the fashion in the books. Leliana has an eye for detail that few (except for Josie) can rival. Too soon she was called away by a messenger and…”

“…Scout Harding joined us for book club today. It was nice to get to know her more (like the fact that her name is Lace?), especially when our meetings are so brief. She was intrigued by the books and picked up one of them after Varric had gifted her a signed copy of Hard in Hightown. She saw it in the library and thought to read another of his books. Dorian stumbled upon her reading it and invited her to our little group. She even brought snacks and because of that, plus her being a charming person, she has a standing invitation to join our group whenever she is at Skyhold. I have to put down the journal now, Dorian is getting grumpy that I am ignoring him…”

“…while I was in the tavern, I asked Bull if he wanted to join the Book Club. He just laughed at me and shook his head. “No thanks, boss, I would rather live it.” He gave me a wink. Same old Bull. But, in an interesting turn of events, Grim wanted to join us. He mostly just grunted at times, but it was enthusiastically and mostly in agreement with Cassandra, so he was invited back…”

“…I made a mistake. I invited Hawke to our book club meeting today. She did share some stories about Kirkwall and the inspiration for the books (specifically about Aveline and Donnic). Cassandra was torn between almost hero worship of the champion and barely contained joy at hearing about the guard captain’s real romance. Cassandra peppered her with questions and Hawke tells tales ALMOST as wild as Varric does (no one can be that bad at flirting, right?). If it wasn’t for the fact that Hawke is in a serious relationship with Fenris (I approve of the name), I think Cassandra might have asked her out…or maybe asked to duel her, it’s hard to tell with Cassandra at times. Varric himself showed up halfway through and dragged Hawke off to the tavern – something about needing to recreate the Hanged Man and Cassandra yelled at him for interrupting the book club…”

**

Dorian slipped out of the library and down the stairs to the main hall.

Fenrir was distracted at the moment, getting into what would no doubt be another long-winded magical debate with Solas. Dorian would usually join them for such discussions, but today, he had another mission.

As he entered the great hall, he took in the lingering crowds of people. The repairs were complete and Josephine had made sure the hall was properly decorated. Now, nobles and attendants gathered here, to exchange gossip and try to catch the Inquisitor’s ear.

Turning to the left, Dorian made his way to Varric’s desk at the end of the hall, trying not to garner too much attention. Something he was not used to doing.

“Sparkler, leaving the library so early in the day to see me? I am flattered.” Varric remarked, noticing the mage approach.

“You should be. Many are when I grace them with my presence.” Varric chuckled in response. “However, I do have a favor to ask of you.”

“Now I am intrigued.”

“The favor is not for me. It’s for Fenrir. Well, from me for Fenrir.” Dorian said, his usual eloquence lost at the mention of his lover. Every day he was more and more surprised that Fenrir hadn’t moved on to a better lover, a more influential love, a more appropriate lover. But, Fenrir kept coming back to him, with that same sarcastic smile and easy laugh, ready to bite off anyone’s head who dare say a word against their relationship.

_He really is adorable. And better than I deserve._

“I’m listening.” Varric said, leaning back in his chair and looking up at Dorian.

“You know that we have a book club where we read and discuss your books and other things.”

“Yeah, still can’t believe it, but yeah.”

“I know you wrote the latest chapter as a favor for Fenrir to give to Cassandra, but I was wondering if you are working on the next one?”

“You want to know if I am writing the next Swords and Shields? Really?” He gave Dorian an incredulous look.

Dorian felt his cheeks flushing. He shouldn’t have asked the dwarf, it was a ridiculous request.

He just wanted something to cheer up his lover. Fenrir had been depressed, his usually joyful nature tired and strained since Adamant. Leaving Stroud behind greatly weighed on him.

It had been horrible for Dorian as well. He had seen Fenrir and the others fall. It was the worst moment of his life. He had felt so powerless. He was left behind, useless.

That any of them survived was a miracle, one that made him thank the Maker for every day, even as he cursed himself for not being closer, for not being there for Fenrir in the Fade.

Varric chuckled to himself, Dorian wasn’t sure why. “For you, and Fenrir, I will get working on it. Maybe it will get my mind off that weird shit we saw in the fade.”

“I…thank you, Varric. I appreciate it.” It was not the response he had expected. What he hoped for yes, but the hazy idea to ask Varric for the book hadn’t fully formed as an actual possibility.  

Dorian gave him a slight bow and walked back up the hall, his thoughts racing.

Perhaps this would help Fenrir…or if not, he would find something that would.

**

Fenrir sat in the highbacked chair, a cup of tea held in his hand.

“Really, my dear, the designs for the Winter Palace are atrocious. You must talk to Josephine.” Vivienne said, lifting her own teacup to her lips.

“I will try, Vivienne, but it may be too late.” Fenrir tried to calm her.

“I cannot believe they let Monique design them. They should have used my tailor.” Vivienne said with a bit of a huff. Her irritation was warranted. The outfits were awful. They were wool and red. Fenrir didn’t really get human fashion, especially Orlesian fashion, but even he could tell they were bad (plus, Dorian had informed him that they were horrible).

“It was a political move. Monique is the favored tailor of Duke Gaspard.” Fenrir said.

“Yes, unfortunately. Though not for her design…” Vivienne conceded with a sigh. “We will just have to make the best of it, won’t we, darling? Perhaps a nice sash…”

As Vivienne considered their options, Varric walked up the stairs from the library. “Lady Vivienne.”

“Varric.” She gave a slight nod to him.

Varric turned to Fenrir. “When you have a moment, I finished that thing you wanted.”

It took a moment for Fenrir to remember, but he suddenly sat up straighter, clinking his teacup down, “Oh, really? You finished it already?” His voice thrummed with excitement.

“Just got it bound this morning.”

“I will be right down.” Fenrir said, itching to get his hands on it.

Varric waved him off. “No hurry, I will be in my usual place. Until later.” Varric gave a small bow to Vivienne and headed back down the stairs, whistling a tune.

“What was that about, dear?”

“Book club.” Fenrir said. “You know you are always welcome to join us, Vivienne. We are meeting again tonight.”

Vivienne scrunched her nose a bit. A concession to even show that much emotion. Fenrir felt honored that she was more open around him. She came across as a hard and calculating woman, fierce and powerful.

Which, she was, but she had reason to be. She played the game well and she was incredibly skilled in her craft. Her status, as a mage, was nearly unprecedented. And even though they didn’t agree on everything, she was a steadfast ally and friend.

“Thank you, darling, but no. Perhaps another time. I am working on an alchemical solution tonight that is very delicate. The arcanist has agreed to assist me.” Vivienne took another sip. “Do enjoy yourself. You need to take time to relax while you can. Halamshiral will not be kind not inviting and we all must be at our best.”

“Thank you, Lady Vivienne. As always, I appreciate your council and friendship.” Fenrir said.

“Of course, darling. I will see you tomorrow for your training.” Fenrir smiled at that. Vivienne had been assisting with his training as an Arcane Warrior, or as they called it, a Knight Enchanter. Although his trainer was skilled, Vivienne’s expertise was invaluable.

“Until tomorrow, then.” Fenrir rose and gave a slight bow, then walked down the stairs. As soon as he reached the doorway, out of sight of Vivienne be bounded down the rest of the way to Varric, skidding to a halt in front of his desk.

He found Varric reading a letter, brow crinkled in concern.

“The Merchant Guild again?” Fenrir asked.

“No, you know I don’t open their letters. This is a letter from Daisy, by way of Aveline. Things aren’t great in Kirkwall. Better since you had Cullen send troops to support the city guard, thanks for that, but still bad.” He set aside the letter. “But enough about that, you came down here for something else.” Varric reached under a pile of papers and pulled out a wrapped package, presenting it with a flourish. “The next installment of Swords and Shields, as requested.”

Fenrir grabbed it, clutching it to his chest. “Thank you, Varric! This is just the thing I need for Dorian! You are a prince among dwarves!”

“No problem, your inquisitorialness. Though I am starting to question your tastes.” Varric said.

“Nonsense! I have excellent taste! In books, wine, companions, you name it.” Fenrir declared.

Varric just chuckled. “Whatever you say, boss man.” He pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing, shooing Fenrir away. “Read it in good health.”

Fenrir saluted Varric and said another word of thanks before sprinting off to his room.

_Dorian is going to love this._

**

The evening was going well, as usual, conversation flowing easy, though they had yet to talk about the books.

Fenrir was waiting for the perfect moment to reveal his surprise.

It was just Dorian, Josephine, and Cassandra tonight. A respectable group. Cassandra had brought some Nevarran wine that her uncle had sent her and Josie had ordered some little chocolate truffles from the capital.

“No, really, we met her in the Emerald Graves. Sabine is a charming woman, skilled with a blade, and she likes strong and handsome men.” Fenrir said, stealing another truffle.

“How do you know she likes strong and handsome men?” Cassandra asked.

“My dear Cassandra, who doesn’t like strong and handsome men?” Dorian commented.

“We interviewed her. We had to make sure she would be a good match for the Commander. I think we managed to convince her to consider Cullen, at the very least. So, when she cycles back to Skyhold, we are going to set something up.” Fenrir explained.

“That is very sweet…I think. Do you think the Commander will appreciate the effort?” Josephine asked.

“No. I doubt he will.” Cassandra said.

“Well he should! We talked to five other women already!” Dorian exclaimed. “Three of them flirted with Fenrir and one even thought I was interested in her!” He took a deep drink of wine.

“Vhenan, of course she was interested in you. She has eyes.” Fenrir said, running his thumb over Dorian’s hand.

Dorian, for his part, seemed slightly appeased.

“Well, I am magnificent, but the others who fawned over you were ridiculous.”

“Jealous?”

“Of course not, I’m not familiar with the emotion.” Dorian said. He tried to hide it, brushing it off with jokes, but he was jealous of anyone flirting with Fenrir. Like he was afraid someone was going to sweep Fenrir away from him. “I just thought they were incredibly dense to think they were good enough for you, Amatus.”

Fenrir gave him a knowing smile and interwove their fingers. “Of course, Vhenan.”

“If you two are finished.” Cassandra said, bringing the group back to task. “I did want to actually discuss the latest chapter, now that everyone is caught up.”

_Now is my chance to-_

“Before we do that, Cassandra, I have something for Fenrir.” Dorian said. Carefully he set down his wine glass and pulled out a wrapped package, placing it on Fenrir’s lap.

“How curious, I actually have something for you as well.” Fenrir said, reaching for his own surprise gift.

“What is this then?” Dorian asked, already unwrapping the paper. As he pulled back the paper, he found a book, with a familiar cover. “Is this…the next chapter of Swords and Shields?”

“There is another chapter?” Cassandra asked with barely contained excitement.

Fenrir was looking down at his own newly unwrapped copy of the book. The pieces clicked into place. “You asked Varric for this as well, Dorian?”

“I did…I see you had the same idea.” Dorian said, disbelief in his voice.

Fenrir laughed at the absurdity of the situation. “I wanted to get something for you, to make up for falling into the Fade and not taking you with me. I know it upset you.”

Cassandra and Josephine just watched, wide-eyed, at the romance unfolding before them.

“You ridiculous man! I asked Varric for this to take your mind off what happened in the Fade!” Dorian said with exasperation.

Fenrir gazed into Dorian’s eyes, reaching a hand up to cup his chin. “Great minds think alike?” Dorian laughed then, kissing Fenrir’s palm.

Fenrir felt warm, content, loved.

Dorian met his gaze again and through the briefest glance and a raised eyebrow, Fenrir no longer truly cared about the Book Club.

“Cassandra, Josephine, I think we should adjourn our meeting and set up a time next week, to give us time to read this new chapter.”

“Excellent idea, Amatus. Perhaps we should go to your room to discuss this further.” Dorian suggested. The thinnest excuse to find privacy. Right now. “We can leave one of the copies with the ladies.”

“Perfect. Yes. I’ll grab the wine.” Fenrir gave a brief nod to Josie and Cass, dropping his copy onto the table and grabbing a bottle of wine, before Dorian could drag him to the door. “Have a good evening!”

“Until next week!” Dorian said, as the door closed behind them.

Cassandra and Josephine shared a look, smiling at their friends’ happiness. It was better than the romances they read about.

Josie cleared her throat. “Well, do you want to read it first?” 


	4. Skyhold Interludes: Book Club - part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting of the Book club, with some matchmaking shenanigans.

It was their first Book Club meeting since the mess that was Halamshiral. Too many were dead and Celene still on the throne, with Briala by her side. Fenrir still didn’t know if it was the right decision, but it was the clearest path he could see to having a strong Elven influence in Orlais. Though, what he found out about the Empress afterwards had left him regretting intervening. Maybe he should have let them all kill each other and set Briala on the throne alone. If such a thing were only possible…

Things as they were, they all needed some relaxation, something to take their minds off of things for a while.

“Oh, you must tell us, how did Commander Cullen like Sabine? Was he enchanted with her?” Josie asked, setting up the long table. They were expecting a bigger crowd tonight.  

“Not exactly… he might have been…” Fenrir said with a smirk. “If he had realized sooner that she was flirting with him.”

“Do not tell me you actually went through with it.” Cassandra groaned.

“Of course we did, my dear Lady Seeker.” Dorian said, assisting Josephine.

She just sighed in response.

“Oh dear, what happened?” Josie asked, though she looked delighted.

“Well, it went like this…”

**

Fenrir rushed up the stairs and into the library, almost running past Dorian in his excitement.

“Dorian, she’s here! She is finally in residence!” Fenrir exclaimed, his body thrumming with energy.

“Who is here, exactly?” Dorian asked from his place on the ladder, a stack of books in his arms.

“Sabine Corso! The scout from the Emerald Graves! She’s here!” Fenrir’s ears were twitching, giving away how excited he was.

“Really? Excellent. We will have to see how this turns-” Dorian could not even finish his sentence before Fenrir was pulling him down the ladder, practically into his arms.  

“We have to go now! If we want to witness it! She is waiting in the lower courtyard and I said that Cullen would be there in 15 minutes. If we hurry, we can get in place before he sees us.” Fenrir grabbed the books from Dorian’s hands, setting them on the side-table.

“How exactly are you going to get the Commander to leave his office?”

“Easy, I am having Scout Jim tell him that there is someone he needs to talk to in the lower courtyard. Sabine is getting her blade repaired and she just has to report to him.” Fenrir looked all to pleased with himself. This was the distraction he needed. “Come on!”

Dorian laughed at Fenrir, but acquiesced, joining his hand with Fenrir’s. “All right, we wouldn’t want to miss this, would we?”

Fenrir squeezed his hand and led them at a dizzying pace through Skyhold, taking the back route through the kitchens to the stables. Fenrir peeked out. “There she is, now we just have to wait for Cullen to show up!”

“Inquisitor. Dorian. May I ask what you are doing?” Blackwall approached from behind, wiping his hands off on a rag, a questioning look on his face.

“Blackwall! Yes, well, we have a very good reason for being here.” Fenrir said, slightly pinking at being caught spying.

Dorian had no such reservations. “We are waiting to watch the Commander flirt. Care to join us?”

Blackwall stared at them, before shaking his head. “I think I will sit this one out, far away from here. Tell me how it goes.”

With a wave, he walked out of the stables. Probably the better choice, but they were here now.

“Spoilsport.” Fenrir muttered.

Dorian laughed, pulling Fenrir closer, kissing his forehead.

“Oy, what’s up?” A voice called out to them.

“I think they are making out, Sera. We should leave them alone.” Another voice answered, in a loud, giggling whisper.

Dorian and Fenrir turned to find Sera and Dagna.

“Well, we would be, if we weren’t interrupted.” Fenrir said with mock affront.

“Like fancy-pants would do it in a barn.” Sera said, rolling her eyes. Sera and Dagna each had several glass jars in hand.

Fenrir cut in before Dorian could retort. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, we are tryin’ out some new bee grenades!” Sera said with glee.

“Lady Josephine said we couldn’t test them inside, so here we are.” Dagna said brightly.

“So you decided it would be a good idea to test them in the stables, around all the horses?” Dorian questioned.

“Yes, well… shit.” Sera said, clearly not thinking it through. But she shrugged it off. “Anyways, what are _you_ doing here? Besides snogging.”

Fenrir leaned in, motioning them closer. “We are waiting to see how our set up goes. We are trying to get Cullen a date.”

“Cully-wully? Really? With who?” Sera asked.

Fenrir carefully pointed at the auburn-haired elven woman standing at the blacksmith’s stall, just twenty feet from the stable doors.

“Wot? Her?” Sera looked her over. At her muscles and various bladed weapons. “Yeah, alright, I want to watch this. What about you, Dags?”

Dagna shrugged, “Why not? If it goes too bad, we could throw in a bee grenade to break the tension.”

Dorian shuddered at the suggestion. “Let’s hope bees aren’t necessary.”

“Shush, here he comes!” Fenrir said, shifting to better obscure his body. The others followed suit, with Sera snickering.

They watched the Commander enter the courtyard, hand on the pommel of his sword. He finally found the scout and approached.

They could just hear them speaking.

“Ah, Scout Corso? You have a report.” Cullen asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

The scout in question rose, her soft brown eyes flickering to his face, considering. Seeming to like what she saw, she smiled and tilted her head. “Right, yes, Commander, I just got back from the Emerald Graves. I thought I should make my report in person.” Her voice was a deep alto, husky, with a Gwaren accent. “Things are going well with Fairbanks’s men. We cleared out some more giants. Recruitment is up in the region.” Her report was succinct and unnecessary. But she was eyeing the commander, cocking her hip and looking up at him.

“Right. That is good to hear. You really could have just put that in a report, Scout Corso.”

“I could have, I suppose. But then I wouldn’t have gotten to talk to you.”

“Why would that matter?” Cullen looked confused.

“How about I buy you a drink to make up for the inconvenience?” Sabine said smoothly.

“That isn’t necessary. I have things I should attend to.” Cullen said, shaking his head.

“But I could give you a more…personal report.” She said, innuendo heavy in her words.

Which was lost entirely on Cullen. “Personal concerns could be included in the report, Scout Corso.”

“You can call me Sabine, Commander.” She said.

“Alright, Sabine. Someone should have told you have to file a report.”

 _Sweet Creators, the man is blind_.

“If you have time, you could teach me how to do it. I might be able to teach you a few things as well.”

“That is not necessary.”

“He is really bad at this, isn’t he?” Dagna whispered. Sera just had to stifle her laughter.

Fenrir just facepalmed, his own shoulders shaking. Dorian was exasperated. They watched the banter for another minute, Cullen still not picking up on the heavy hints that Sabine was laying out.

Dorian finally couldn’t stand it anymore and called out. “Good lord, man! She wants your body! Let her buy you a drink already!”

Cullen stared at Dorian and the others, realizing he had an audience. Dorian’s words slowly taking hold, the situation quickly clarified. Cullen looked back down at the elven scout, who was smiling charmingly up at him. He sputtered out a few nonsense words, possibly with a farewell in there, a deep red blush covering his face, before he turned and retreated to his office.

At great speed. 

Sera finally let out her mad cackles, rolling on the ground.

“I think the bees might have helped.” Dagna said.

“Well, I don’t now if they could have made it worse.” Fenrir said, ruefully.

**

“Oh, the poor Commander!” Josephine said, after they recounted what happened. “And what did Sabine say?”

“She was actually charmed by him!” Dorian said. “We talked to her afterwards and she was still interested in him, after that!”

“If we lose the Commander over this…” Cassandra said, shaking her head.

Fenrir patted her arm. “Don’t worry, it will work out.” He grinned.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. “What are you plotting _now_?”

“You’ll see.” He said cryptically.

Before Cassandra could interrogate him, more guests arrived. So, she settled for muttering to him. “This discussion is not over.” Fenrir just grinned.

**

It was the largest group they had ever had for a Book Club meeting. Scout Harding came, since she was in Skyhold, and she had managed to drag Bull along from the Tavern. Grim and Krem came as well, with Maryden arriving shortly afterwards to provide music and commentary.

Sera and Dagna rolled in, with Blackwall close behind. Sera telling some rambling inappropriate story to them. Leliana and Vivienne showed up next, talking about some Orlesian gossip and how it might be leveraged.

_Creators they were intimidating together._

Cullen came in, looking uncomfortable, but he couldn’t refuse a direct invitation from the Inquisitor. Josephine took pity on him and pulled him into her conversation with Cassandra.

Cole showed up in the back, unannounced, but he was suddenly there. He was smiling and soon was chatting with Krem and Maryden.

Solas and Varric arrived next, discussing some point of dwarven legend.

The party was really starting. Wine flowing and food aplenty. Conversation ranging from Skyhold gossip to theoretical magics to the actual books they were supposed to be meeting about.

Fenrir was making the rounds, trying to greet and say a word to everyone there. But, he soon found himself next to Dorian again, snaking his arm around his lover’s waist, pulling him close, nuzzling at his neck.

This was a real party. A party of friends and colleagues. Better than the Winter Palace, by far.

“Copper for your thoughts, Amatus?”

“Only a copper?” Fenrir asked, a twinkle to his eye.

Before Dorian could retort, the door opened again and Sabine arrived. Dorian looked down at Fenrir. “Your doing, I take it?”

“Perhaps.” Fenrir smirked.

They watched as Sabine approached Cullen, tapping him on his shoulder. His face was blushing when he realized who it was. But she smiled and pulled him into conversation, skillfully. Josephine and Cassandra were watching. Cass actually looked like she was going to say something, but Josie pushed her away, giving them room, shooting Fenrir and Dorian a smile and a wink.

_Thank the Creators for Josie._

Though they couldn’t hear what was being said, it seemed to be going better than before.

“You are very devious, Fenrir.” Dorian said.

“And you love me for it.”

“I do. Maker help me, I do.” Fenrir just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

Soon after, Varric called them to order.

“Alright everyone! I promised the Seeker I would read a bit from my book. As a special favor, I am going to give you all a sneak peek at the next book, so settle down!” The crowd of people were interested, but not so much to actually quiet down enough. That is, until Cassandra yelled at them. She takes her reading very seriously.

So, they all found seats around the room, to listen to Varric. There weren’t enough seats for everyone, so some ended up on the floor.

Or well, Fenrir used this as an excuse to set himself on Dorian’s lap. Fenrir noticed that Sabine was using a similar excuse to sit very close to Cullen…but he didn’t seem to mind that much.

“Now. The streets of Kirkwall were dark, dirty, dangerous. But the Knight-Captain wasn’t afraid. This was her city…”

**

After the reading, the groups broke up into smaller discussions, some actually talking about the book. Cassandra was interrogating Varric, since the ‘sneak peek’ left off on a cliff-hanger.

Soon, Leliana gave Maryden a break, Grim joining her. The music picked up and several people started dancing.

_I didn’t know Grim played. That man is full of surprises._

Dorian spun Fenrir around, before pulling him back against his chest.

Maryden was dancing between Krem and Cole, who both seemed taken with her, but happy in the dance they were leading.

_Curious, but cute._

Sera and Dagna were dancing wildly next to Bull and Harding. It was interesting to see the tall Qunari dance with the short woman, but she was graceful and they looked good together. Josephine was waltzing with Blackwall, a bit a dreamy look on her face.

_Perhaps we don’t need to find someone for Blackwall after all._

Sabine had managed to get Cullen to dance and he actually looked happy, relaxed. Laughing at something she said.  

“We did well, Amatus. They are, how is it the southerners say, hitting it off?”

“Yes, they are. Although they are not the most surprising pairing of the night.” Fenrir said, looking over at Cassandra dancing with Varric.

_If they end up together, I’m going to owe Bull 10 gold._

Even Solas and Vivienne were dancing an elegant dance, although when they passed by, they were discussing the magical implications of a new alchemical solution.

It was…well near to the most perfect evening he could think of. Fenrir let his eyes flutter close and leaned against Dorian.

“I love you, Dorian.”

“And I love you, Fenrir, you ridiculous man.” Dorian said, pulling Fenrir closer.

For now, they had friends, laughter, and each other. The rest could wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/thoughts/etc. appreciated!  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
